


That's What Friend's Are for.

by Stargateloversteph



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargateloversteph/pseuds/Stargateloversteph
Summary: How will Mandy break the news to Emma about her pregnancy? My take on just one possibility.





	That's What Friend's Are for.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at an Ackley Bridge fic, not my usual type of fic either so out of my comfort zone here.

Emma was lying sprawled out on the settee, tv remote in one hand, half full wine glass in the other. She wasn't really watching the tv, more channel hoping to see if there was anything worth staying up for. She hadn't been feeling her best the last few weeks and was considering an early night since Sammi had been killed sleep was a rare commodity. Chloe was at a friend's which was rare considering she had hit the ground running when she rolled up in Ackley Bridge and had tried to keep running ever since. It had only been the past couple of months that she seemed to be settling in and actually trying to make a go of things.

Emma yawned and took a large drink of wine, finally stopping when she caught a glimpse of Patrick Swayze dancing. If she was going to be lonely and depressed what better way to do it then watching dirty dancing. She swallowed the remainder of the wine in the glass and picked up the half-full bottle from the floor, throwing the remote on the coffee table as she filled her glass. She had just got comfortable when there was a knock at the door, a knock she wouldn't normally have heard if the tv had been turned up to its usual volume. She looked at the clock on the wall, a puzzled look on her face. No one knocked at eleven twenty on a Friday night, unless it was about Chloe and she was in trouble again. Putting her wine glass on the table she kicked the throw off and padded barefoot to the front door, not even bothering to put her dressing gown on to cover up the skimpy misshaped vest top and shorts she was wearing.

Flicking the switch for the outside light she opened the door expecting to see either Chloe or a police officer. She was not expecting to find Mandy Carter stood there, windswept hair, jacket pulled tightly around her, with big panda eyes and puffy red cheeks.

"Mandy." Was all she said as she looked at her best friend come, boss.

Mandy blinked as her eyes adjusted to the bright light before looking at Emma. She saw the shocked looked on Emma's face, took in the bare feet, shorts and vest top and took a step back, her mouth opening and closing as she figured out what to say.

"Oh god, Emma. I'm sorry for disturbing you, you're all ready for bed. I'll just go, it's not really important." Turning to leave but being stopped by Emma's hand wrapping around her wrist.

"Mandy, you did not drive out her at eleven twenty on a Friday night looking like you spent the last three hours crying for absolutely nothing, get in here before you freeze." Not waiting for Mandy to say anything as she pulled her through the front door and into the house.

Emma closed the door and locked it, keeping a hold of Mandy's wrist as she turned the outside light off and then headed for the living room, dragging Mandy along behind her. When they entered the living room Emma escorted Mandy to the settee and made her sit down.

"Right, I'll go get another bottle and glass then we can sit and chat about what's brought you to my neck of the woods," Emma said as she went and switched the tv off completely.

"Can I get a tea instead please Em." Mandy's voice croaky and uncertain.

Emma stopped at the doorway and turned back to look at Mandy, her mouth hanging open slightly in surprise. When the shock wore off she cleared her throat and mumbled something that sounded like sure. She headed into the kitchen, flicking the light switch and pulling out a mug from the cupboard. She stood making Mandy's cup of tea, her head running through all sorts of different scenarios that could have Mandy at her door at this time of night. She knew things had been going wrong with Steve, no matter how hard they tried to make it work t it wasn't happening. After making the cup of tea she picked up the cup and another bottle of wine from the rack and headed back into the living room.

Mandy was still sat where she had been left, her jacket still on as she sat staring out the window.

"Here, drink up, nice and hot." Emma offered as she placed the cup on the table in front of Mandy.

"Thanks." Mandy croaked out as she raised her hand to her mouth to try and stop the sob and new onslaught of tears that were going to escape anyway.

"Oh, Mandy," Emma said as she sat down beside Mandy and wrapped her arms around her shoulders tightly.

Mandy let herself be pulled sideways, her body impacting with Emma's as Emma held her.

"It's okay, I've got you. Let it all out, I'm here." Emma murmured against Mandy's hair as she ran one of her hands up and down her back, her fingers stroking through Mandy's hair to push it off her face.

Mandy sobbed, her body racked with guilt and shame. She was dumping all this on Emma, and it was only a few weeks since she had lost Sammi. Emma had enough on her plate with Chloe, her ex-husband and Sammis death to boot, she didn't need Mandy's problems as well. Yet she felt safe, secure, and cared for as Emma whispered words of comfort into her hair, rubbing soothing patterns on her back as she did. After several minutes of crying, Mandy managed to gain some control and the tears stopped. She went to pull away but Emma didn't let her, just shifted sideways so Mandy was sat beside her, her head resting on Emma's shoulder.

"Better?" Emma asked as she reached for a tissue out the box on the side table and passed it to Mandy.

"A little." Mandy hiccuped as she dabbed at her eyes and wiped her nose.

"Good, now drink your tea, then we'll find you something to change into before we talk. Okay?" Moving the strand of hair from Mandy's face as she spoke.

Mandy just nodded her head, letting Emma reach for the cup of tea on the table. Mandy sat up straighter and took the cup from Emma smiling as she felt the warmth of the cup against her cold hands. Emma stood up and left Mandy sipping her tea as she headed into her bedroom to find Mandy something to wear. She had just finished setting out a clean towel and the fluffy pyjamas in the bathroom when Mandy appeared at the bathroom door.

"Em, you don't have to do this you know." Seeing Emma place a clean flannel beside the towel and pyjamas.

"I know I don't, but I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't. It's like the good old days all over again. Now get in here and get changed. You hungry? I can make us a snack if you are." Seeing Mandy start to tear up again.

"Yeah, a little bit. You sure it's not," but Emma silenced her with her finger against her lips.

"Mandy, we've known each other too long to be having this conversation. Now get changed and I'll go see what I can poison us with." Walking away and leaving Mandy stood in the bathroom doorway.

Emma managed to find a pizza in the freezer and some chocolate cake in the fridge. While the pizza cooked she made more tea and took the cake, two plates, a knife, and the steaming cup of tea though, placing them on the coffee table just as Mandy entered the room. Mandy stood in the doorway and looked over at Emma as she placed everything on the table. Emma was still the most domestic one out of the two of them, even when she said she wasn't. Mandy couldn't cook, that had always been Steve's job. As for looking after a kid, that was most definitely Steve's forte. She had never considered a baby, as in ever. She had been there when Emma was pregnant with Chloe, saw the whole morning sickness, shopped with her through the cravings, and massaged her feet as she lay back on the settee complaining how big she looked and felt. How the hell was she supposed to do any of that and run a school? How did she work with Sadiq knowing the child she was carrying had at least a fifty per cent chance of being his? How did she even begin to tell Steve when he was miles away at his brother's? This was a complete mess and she had no idea what to do.

Just then the timer went off in the kitchen making both Emma and Mandy jump a little. Emma turned to see Mandy stood in the doorway watching her, her hair tied back in a messy ponytail with her pair of fluffy pink unicorn pyjamas on.

"Take a seat, pizzas ready. Best I've got at such short notice." Smiling as she walked towards Mandy and saw her give her a weak lopsided smile.

Mandy took a seat and tucked her feet under her body, leaning back into the arm of the settee as she listened to Emma moving around in the kitchen. Emma appeared a minute later carrying a plate with the pizza on it, all cut up ready to eat. As Emma sat down and turned to face Mandy, Mandy noticed the red mark on the side of Emma's nose and reaching out to touch it gently. Mandy could feel the slight swelling, could see a small trace of blood lingering on the edge of Emma's nose.

"Does it still hurt?" Mandy's fingers stroking over the side of Emma's nose as she spoke.

"Nah, I gave birth remember, nothing will ever beat that for pain." Seeing Mandy's face crumple again as her hand dropped to the settee at her words. "Oh Mand' it can't be that bad, come here and tell me what's going on." Holding her arms out to Mandy as she turned sideways with one leg on the couch.

Mandy thought she was all out of tears, yet more just kept on coming. Emma's comment about giving birth brought her predicament back to the forefront. When Emma held out her arms Mandy went willing, feeling Emma pull her close and cuddle her tightly in. Mandy managed to get control of the tears quicker this time, looking up at Emma's concerned face as she shifted a little so she was now lying on the settee leaning against Emma.

"I'm pregnant, Em." Finally saying the words aloud making it real as her bottom lip quivered.

Emma looked down at Mandy as she told her she was pregnant and was momentarily speechless. She had no idea Mandy wanted kids, especially not after what had happened to Steve. Teaching kids was one thing, having your own was a completely different scenario. She had found that out the hard way, more so since Chloe had come to live with her full time. Mandy was looking at her nervously, waiting for her response to her news.

"I had no idea you, do you even, wait, have you told Steve?" Her words all jumbled as she tried to get her head around Mandy's news.

Then it dawned on her as Mandy opened her mouth to speak.

"Oh my god, Mand', it might not even be Steve's, it could be Sadiq's couldn't it." Her brain caught up as she processed why Mandy was so devastated. "You've got yourself in a right mess here. Pizza first, then we'll talk about what we're going to do about all this." Seeing Mandy give her a small smile as she went to sit up.

They ate in silence, Mandy picking more at the pizza than eating it. It wasn't until Emma made a crack about her picking at her food like Chloe did that Mandy got a terrified look on her face. Emma worked out instantly what was wrong and reached out for Mandy's hand.

"Chloe's not here, she's at friends thank god. That's who I thought you were when you knocked. Expected her to have had a bust-up and was coming back sulking, or pissed." Smiling when she saw the relief on Mandy's face.

When they had eaten the pizza and demolished the cake Emma flopped back on the settee and lay down, her feet resting a few inches from Mandy's thigh. Mandy looked down at Emma's feet and instantly remembered the many times she had picked Emma's feet up and gave them a rub as Emma lay back complaining about some pregnancy alignment. Emma saw Mandy look at her feet and thought the same thing, smiling at the fond memories.

"Just to think, I'll be able to return the favour soon." Waggling her toes so she caught Mandy's thigh.

"Yeah, if I," stopping before the words were spoken and she could admit aloud to even thinking about a termination.

"Mandy, it's okay to admit it. You know I thought about it, more than once in the early days." Seeing Mandy turn so she was lying exactly the same way as Emma, her feet resting near Emma's hip.

"How the hell do I have a kid Emma? I have a school to run, my husband is suspended, hell, I haven't seen my husband in days until his hearing then when I do he tells me he's going to his brothers. Sadiq, Sadiq is just, he's doing my head in with his new best friend, but you saw that for yourself this morning. I couldn't even guess which one the father is more likely to be, Emma." Feeling Emma's hand come to rest on her shin as she spoke.

"Mandy, slow down. This isn't about Steve, or Sadiq, or anyone else. This is about you, about what you want. This is your choice, your body, your decision." Her fingers ideally making circular patterns on Mandy's leg as she spoke.

"It's not that simple, Em." Closing her eyes at the feel of Emma's hand on her leg.

"No, in the long run, it's not, but here and now, it is. You have to do what's best for you, what's going to work for you, and only you. Everything else will work itself out in the end. Look at Chloe, she's not doing too bad considering how she arrived on her first day." Flashes of Chloe staggering through the classroom door then throwing up in the bin that was quickly thrust in front of her making Emma cringe.

"Yeah, just like her mum, who also made a grand entrance that day." Mandy smiling as she opened her eyes and looked over at Emma.

"Hey, we did worse back in the day." Emma's fingers still making patterns and shapes now on both Mandy's legs.

"We did, and we had fun doing it," Mandy added finally smiling a genuine smile.

"What about the time we showed up for art drunk after spending the morning in the woods drinking that twenty, twenty piss in a bottle." Both Laughing as they recalled that day clearly.

"How no one ended up with alcohol posing or dead from drinking that shit is beyond me. What about when John whatever his name was asked you out Em, then threw up all over your feet." Mandy recalled as Emma groaned causing Mandy to burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah, what about when we went on that blind date at the cinema and ended up pretending you were ill so we could get out of there. We went and bought vodka, hooked up with them lads on the football team and ended up in one of their cars doing things in some very weird positions that's giving me a bad back thinking about it." Emma laughed as she sat up and reached for her wine glass.

"We had some fun back then. Makes you wonder how the hell we qualified to become teachers when I remember all the stuff we did." Mandy chipped in as she too sat up and drank the rest of her cold tea.

"What about that night when we graduated, you remember that?" Emma asked as she sat shoulder to shoulder with Mandy.

"How could I forget, it's was a special day, for more than one reason." Mandy instinctively reaching for Emma's hand, their palms fitting together as their fingers locked around the others hand.

"Did you ever tell anyone about that night?" Mandy queried, knowing she had never told anyone about that night.

"No, did you?" Looking at Mandy as she asked her.

"No, it was just between us." Mandy's head coming to rest on Emma's shoulder.

Emma and Mandy were lost in thought as they both recalled the night they had graduated, a little too much wine giving them the courage they never knew they lacked. It started with a few gently touches as they danced, and ended up with them naked and sweaty in bed together, both breathless and sated. They had never spoken of that night again, yet it was always there, simmering just below the surface. When Emma married and fell pregnant it was Mandy she turned to. Then again when it all fell apart it was Mandy who helped her through it. Emma was there when Mandy had married Steve, and when he decided Mandy wasn't enough. They had depended on each other so much over the years, the friendship they shared ran deeper than either had ever experienced while married.

Emma yawned, which of course caused Mandy to yawn.

"I think it's past your bedtime, Miss Carter." Emma giggled as she yawned again.

"I could say the same to you, Miss Keane." Her head still resting on Emma's shoulders and their hands still joined together.

"You go on up, I'll clear this away first." Standing up and pulling Mandy with her.

Mandy went to offer her help but Emma dragged her to the foot of the stairs, clipped her arse with the back of her hand and told her again to get to bed. Mandy just nodded and plodded upstairs, stopping as she looked at the two bedroom doors. When Emma came upstairs she smiled when she saw Mandy already tucked up in bed, lying on the side of her bed that Sammi had last slept on. The memory made her throat restrict and Mandy didn't miss the look on her face.

"It's okay for me to be here right?" Seeing the pain flash across Emma's face.

"Yeah, it's just, I'm glad it's you there, not some complete tosser I picked up while pissed and depressed." Climbing into bed and turning the bedside lamp off.

"Thanks, Em," Mandy whispered into the darkness.

"That's what friends are for right." Turning on her side and facing Mandy.

"Yeah, night Em." Mandy yawned as she closed her eyes.

"Night Mandy, sweet dreams." Seeing her friend close her eyes as she instinctively rested her hands on her abdomen.

It looked like Mandy had already made her mind up about what she was going to do about the baby, and she would be there with her all the way. As Emma closed her eyes a wave of dizziness washed over her, a sudden urge to be sick gripping her stomach. Now, if she could only work out why she hadn't been feeling herself the past couple of weeks things could return to normal. Her eyes flew open as she looked across at Mandy, her own hand coming to rest on her own stomach. No, she couldn't be, could she?


End file.
